In a conventional printing system constituted by an output apparatus such as a printer or copying machine and an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer communicable with the output apparatus, a document created by an application of the information processing apparatus is printed and bound by the output apparatus. In this case, if fascicle printing of printing pages in separate bundles is designated, the information processing apparatus performs imposition processing and drawing processing on a printing surface for each fascicle. Then, the information processing apparatus transmits printing information to the output apparatus as a plurality of printing jobs.
The prior art realizes the fascicle bookbinding function by dividing a printing job into a plurality of jobs. A plurality of jobs undesirably appear on a system spooler, and each job must be stopped to stop printing.
In addition, re-printing, copying, delete, or the like must be designated every printing job in saving a printing job in a device box. A password or section ID must be input every printing job.